


The Opposite of Equilibrium

by Faillen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chemistry, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Sassy Peter, Sassy Tony, Science, Superfamily, Superhusbands, bad analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How to know if it's love..." His dad's mouth twisted as he tried to think of an answer. After a few seconds he sat up, and leaned towards Peter with an expression that made Peter question why he thought this would be a good idea.</p><p>"It's like the opposite of equilibrium."</p><p>Peter looked at him dubiously, "The opposite of equilibrium."</p><p>"Yep." Tony grinned.</p><p>"Alright, let's hear this."<br/>***<br/>In which Peter asks Tony how to know if it's really love and Tony screws up chemistry to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Equilibrium

"Dad?"

"Hmm...?" Peter fidgeted in the doorway as his dad turned away from what he was working on after saving it. "What's up Petey?"

Peter cringed at the nickname. He was twenty four, definite not an age where anyone should be called 'Petey'. He sighed and didn't attempt to correct his dad though, knowing that the older man would simply launch into a rant about how no matter what age he was, Petey was Petey. Instead he looked at his dad thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to ask his question.

"I— I was wondering," Peter paused and took a breath, watching his dad fiddle with his wedding ring. It wasn't that big of a deal, just a question. "I was wondering how you know if a relationship is really love."

His dad looked at him for a second before breaking out into light laughter. Peter looked on, slightly offended. Looking up and seeing his son's furrowed brow, Tony immediately reassured him.

"I'm not laughing at you. Your question is perfectly valid." He huffed to himself in amusement, sitting down on the couch that Peter's pop had made him put in the workshop. "It's just, a few decades ago, I would've been the last person anyone asked for advice on love."

Placated, Peter sat down next to him and waiting for his dad to continue.

"Love huh?" Tony looked at Peter impishly, "looks like little Petey is growing up."

Peter glared at him, and in response, Tony schooled his expression and leaned back.

"How to know if it's love..." His dad's mouth twisted as he tried to think of an answer. After a few seconds he sat up, and leaned towards Peter with an expression that made Peter question why he thought this would be a good idea.

"It's like the opposite of equilibrium."

Peter looked at him dubiously, "The opposite of equilibrium."

"Yep." Tony grinned.

"Alright, let's hear this." It was always interesting to hear anything his dad came up with.

"So, while in equilibrium, the concentration of the products and the reactants in a reaction aren't necessarily at equal concentrations, but the forward and reverse reactions are still equal in rate."

"Okay..."

"Now say that it's different. And obviously this would never actually be true from a scientific perspective, but say that the concentration of the products and the reactants are equal, but the rates of the forward and reverse reactions aren't."

"That's not even equilibrium anymore..."

"Hush." Tony waved him off, "That's why I said it was the opposite."

"But—"

"I'm answering your question whippersnapper, listen."

"You aren't that old. Stop mocking Pop."

"Who said anything about Pop? Anyways, listen. The opposite of equilibrium. That's what love is like in a relationship."

"Huh?"

"You should be smarter than this. It's basic chemistry after all."

"I'm smarter when there aren't screwed up scientific analogies that can't even exist involved!" 

"Be quiet, I'm explaining something great Petey."

" _Dadddd_."

"Okay, okay, but at least let me keep the opposite of equilibrium analogy."

"Fine."

"Awesome. So, with the opposite of equilibrium, the concentrations of the products and reactants are the same, and, like I said before that's how love should be between two people in a relationship."

"Alright."

"But even though the concentration of love, the amount of love you have for the person is the same, it doesn't necessarily mean that the way that you both show and give that love back is the same. Hence, the unequal forward and reverse reaction rates."

"But wouldn't that make the love itself unequal?"

"Nope. Patience, I'm getting to that padawan."

"Really?"

"It's a classic. Anyways, continuing, even though the reaction rates are unequal, the amount of love given back is equal to the amount received. So even though it takes more time, in the end, the same amount of love you give to the person is given back, even if it isn't immediately evident. Just take me an your Pop for example. You know that we both don't express or give our love to each other at the same rates, your Pop takes his time, builds it up in little gestures, while I'm The opposite. But despite that difference in rate, you still know that we love each other the same amount."

"Huh. Despite the example that makes sense, there's still a million holes in that explanation."

"I was able to give you an example. I think it makes enough sense. Do you at least get what I mean?"

"Well...yeah."

"Then mission accomplished. Who cares if it's actually viable or not."

"The general basis of science?"

"Hey, you asked me a question, I answered."

"With a ridiculous analogy. That isn't possible."

"Keep complaining and I'll explain how Le Châtelier's Principle fits into all of this."

"I think that's pretty self explanatory Dad."

"Well then Mr. 'It's-Self-Explanatory', if you're so good I suppose then I suppose that the fact that you should talk to Gwen is also something that needs no explaining. Should I start planning the wedding?"

"Shut up Dad." 

 

Tony laughed and Peter rolled his eyes, blush high on his cheeks.

* * *

But when Peter said 'I love you' to Gwen three hours later, after going out to have dinner, three days after she'd first said it to him and had only gotten an awkward silence, he knew his dad was right.

Because even though their reaction rates were different, he could see in her eyes and smile that their concentrations were, undeniably, equal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you listen to Hercules by Sarah Bareilles after taking a chemistry test. I throw science into a fanfic.
> 
> Kudos and critique appreciated but never required.
> 
> Also in regards to the reference to Le Châtelier's Principle. The idea behind that is that if stresses are placed on an equilibrium, the equilibrium will shift and adjust to accommodate it and get back to equilibrium. How it relates to love is pretty self-explanatory, as Peter said.
> 
> Also, look for me on tumblr: http://faillen.tumblr.com


End file.
